


Innocence Lost

by Livvy Moore (Tauria)



Series: Lady Cravenheart [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Elves, F/F, High Fantasy, Magic, the rape/non-con is only alluded to and not shown in any detail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 22:17:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13350642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tauria/pseuds/Livvy%20Moore
Summary: For two weeks, everything was perfect. And then the world shattered around them—taking Alinora's heart with it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello :)
> 
> This work can also be found on FictionPress! You can find the link on my Tumblr. 
> 
> I’ll be updating it twice a week on AO3—meaning it won’t take long for the full thing to be up! It, and its sequel, Summer Sands, are prequels to my WIP original novel, Metanoia. I also plan to post up a third prequel—entitled Lady Cravenheart. (Yes, my username does come from my novel/protagonist.) 
> 
> I hope you enjoy! (And if you like, come find me on Tumblr! My main blog is here, and my writing blog is here.)

_The first casualty of war is innocence._

–S.L. Brinkley

 

_I cannot believe that I am writing this. My greatest shame. My worst memory. My darkest nightmare. Committed to paper for anyone to read. Years ago, it would have been unthinkable to me. Even now it makes me tremble with a deep seated dread; my stomach turns with nausea. And yet—_

_I must commit it to page. I must. The memories are tearing me apart. I cannot profess to lead if I am crumbling from the inside out. I cannot—will not—speak of those moments. But I will write them—I will write them to be worthy of the position I was given; of the legacy my sister left._

_I cannot—I will not—fail._

_It began towards the end of autumn. Winter had begun to knock on the surrounding area’s doorstep. The leaves had changed and fallen, coating the ground in a thick carpet of color. But not in Mynera—nay, then, I could barely fathom the thought of the reds and oranges and yellows in the trees._

_The land of the everspring, they called us._

_I was packing for a hunting trip—the last hunting trip I would be able to take alone with my fiancée for some time. Other hunters would be coming in—and I would be expected to help guide them. I didn’t mind it. The looks on their faces when I—a young elf yet to finish growing—felled one of the wild things that lurked in our forests was rather entertaining. However, as much as I enjoyed those outings, they could not compare to time spent alone with my beloved. A two week venture had been planned._

_Though I was excited, I handled it in my typical fashion…_

 

Alinora ached. The stone floor dug into her knees, sending pulses of pain up her legs. Her back was arched over her bag; her neck craned to see her checklist. She bore the discomfort without complaint, however.

She had to make sure she had _everything_. A fortnight was a long time to go without all of the necessary items—like rope, bedrolls, a tent, extra canteens, dried rations, flint and tinder—and Alinora did not plan on turning back. She had waited weeks for this trip; she would be damned if it was canceled because she _forgot_ something.

“Ali, are you checking your bag _again_?” Her fiancée’s voice broke her rigid concentration, and Alinora looked over her shoulder, wincing a bit as she did. Liera stood in the doorway.

Black hair plaited to the left; bright blue iris pinned behind her right ear. She wore a dark blue knee-length dress that fell to her knees; slits cut to mid-thigh to make riding easier, and exposing soft black leggings. Boots climbed her calves; the hilt of a hunting knife poking over the edge.

She had her arms crossed over her chest; hip braced against the door.

“It won’t kill you to wait a little longer, Li,” Alinora said, even as she climbed to her feet and tucked her list into her pocket.

Liera frowned. “Maybe not, but if we don’t leave soon, we’re going to be late—and you _know_ Chloe is going to be insufferable about it. Especially since she and Redd have probably been at the pass for a good fifteen minutes already!”

“Li, it’s _fine_. We have plenty of time.”

Liera dropped her arms to her sides and pushed away from the door frame. She walked over. “You’re right,” she admitted. “We do have time. More than enough, really. But… Ali… how many times have you gone over that damn list?”

Alinora grimaced. So that was what this was about—not Liera’s infamous impatience; but concern that Alinora was working herself into another panic. “I’m fine.” There was no need for pretense here. She took Liera’s hands. “I’m not obsessing again, I promise.”

“That’s not an answer, Alinora.” Liera squeezed her hands. “How many times have you checked your bag?”

“I… don’t remember.” Was that the flower she’d given Liera at the beginning of summer, tucked behind her ear? It sure looked like it.

“Liar.” Liera didn’t sound impressed.

Alinora cut her gaze back to her girlfriend. Didn’t look impressed either. Her grimace deepened. “Alright, alright. Maybe… twelve times?”

Liera sighed. She stepped further into Alinora’s space—a space only Liera was allowed to broach. “Love, there’s no way you’ve forgotten anything.” She pressed their forehead’s together. “Once you’ve checked three times, you really don’t need to check anymore—I promise.”

Alinora let Liera’s hands go and wrapped her arms around Liera’s waist instead. “I know… I just…”

“Want everything to go perfectly?” Liera laughed quietly; the smile on her face heartbreakingly fond. “It will. Not because you remembered every item on your list, but because for the first time in two months, you and I will be alone, without anyone breathing down our necks.”

Alinora bit her lip. Scythes and shields, that sounded perfect. But what if…

“I know this quest for perfection runs in your family, but… you can mess up, and forget something, and it’ll still be okay.”

Liera raised a hand and cupped her cheek; thumb stroking her cheekbone. Alinora leaned into the touch, and released a breath she hadn’t realized she was holding. Her eyes fluttered shut, and for a moment, the two of them just stood there; breathing in sync. Existing.

Alinora opened her eyes.

Liera smiled. “Better?”

Alinora nodded once.

“Good!” She pressed a soft, chaste kiss against Alinora’s mouth, and stepped back. “Now, I don’t know about you, but I’m ready to get going. It’s been too long since you and I had any alone time.” And she winked, suggestively.

“Liera!” Alinora hissed.

Sure, most of the castle was well aware that these “hunting trips” involved a little more than just hunting, but that didn’t mean they had to go around announcing it. It wouldn’t be proper.

Liera laughed. “Darling, without the wink, even if someone inferred what I was suggesting, it wasn’t nearly obvious enough to get us in trouble.” She bopped Alinora’s nose. “Get your pack and let’s go.”

Alinora rolled her eyes; but a grin tugged on the edges of her mouth. She hoisted her pack up and over her shoulders, doing one last casual survey of her room to make sure she hadn’t left anything lying out. Satisfied, she turned.

“Lead the way,” she said.

Liera grinned. “Enjoy the view, dear.” She turned and walked out, hips swaying playfully.

Alinora’s grin widened, and she followed behind—obeying instructions without complaint… for once.

 

The walk down to the courtyard was short. They passed only a few servants—carrying trays with tea or coffee and breakfast cakes in the direction of the office wing—and a couple of Alinora’s mother’s advisers, deep in conversation about some political matter. Alinora only caught vague whispers of it—but today was a day where she didn’t have to care about politics, so she let them pass through her harmlessly.

They took a right out of the castle, to where a stable boy waited with their two da’lia—the deerlike beasts that the Mynerans used as mounts.

Liera’s was a russet red, with golden eyes and bone white antlers. She’d forgone any decorations or paint; leaving them plain. He stood two heads taller than your average horse.

Alinora’s was a solid black, with forest green eyes. Her horns were small white nubs; marking her as female. She was half a head shorter than Brynoir.

Both had been saddled; stable bags bloated with extra supplies for their trip.

Liera reached her da’lia first. She swung her pack off from her shoulder and made to strap her bedroll and the tent to her saddle.

“Might I assist you, milady?”

“No thank you.” Liera smiled kindly.

Alinora walked over to Ezzi, slipping her pack off of her shoulder to strap her bedroll and the long coil of rope to the saddle.

“Allow me to help you, your highness.” The stable boy was at her side in an instant.

“No—that’s really not necessary.” Alinora shook her head.

“I insist.” He slipped the rope from her pack before she could protest more and Alinora sighed, resigned. Once everything had been strapped to the saddle and their packs were still on their backs, the boy offered to help them into their saddles.

“No thank you,” Liera shook her head. “I’ve got it.”

He turned to Alinora instead. “Here, your highness.” He bent at the knee and cupped his hands by the stirrup.

“Oh, you really don’t need to—” Alinora cut herself off. He showed no signs of moving. With another sigh, she allowed him to help her onto the horse.

Alinora gave the young elf a small—but tight—smile. “Thank you.” She handed him two golden coins from her pouch.

“Your highness, I can’t—”

“You can.” Her voice was firm. “I appreciate your assistance.”

The boy looked as if he was going to argue, but something in her tone or expression must have convinced him, as he turned to leave, heading back towards the stables.

Liera chuckled softly. “You make no sense to me. You hate that everyone always feels as if they need to assist you, then you offer them extravagant tips for doing so.”

Alinora shrugged. “It’s not like it’s their fault, really. It’s what they expect from a ruler of Mynera—future or no. Besides… any time I try being friendly or complimenting them, they always act uncomfortable. Tipping them lets me show my appreciation for their work.”

It didn’t happen to Liera.

No one averted their eyes from her, or jumped at her every command. They didn’t shy away from her smiles or look uncomfortable at the slightest of compliments. It had once made Alinora terrible jealous.

Now, she was merely resigned.

The two turned their da’lia to the north; towards the forest at the base of the mountains that surrounded the valley they called home. It took ten minutes of riding—albeit at a rather sedate pace—before they reached the beginning of the path that would lead up to the cliffs.

There—as Liera had predicted—Chloe and Redd already waited.

Chloe sat astride a russet gold da’lia; her black hair pulled into a tight ponytail at the crown of her head. Her golden green eyes were lined with black kohl. Sparkling jewels decorated her pointed ears. “It’s about time you two showed up. What—were you so desperate for ‘alone time’ that you had to stop on the way here?”

Alinora made a face at her. “You mean like you did in the barn during the mid-summer festival?”

Chloe threw her head back in a laugh; the morning sun glinted off of her teeth. “Ooh, somebody’s biting today!”

Redd snorted. He was a tall man—and the only human among them—with brown-red hair, pulled back into a braid, and a matching beard. His bearded braid was inlaid with golden thread. He rode not a da’lia, but a horse—one of those bred specifically for mountain paths… one of the few horse breeds who could compete with a da’lia for size and strength. It would still lose, of course, but… It got closer than other horse breeds.

“If you two keep this up, we’ll be out here all morning. Come on. We need to head to the cliffs if we want to reach them by afternoon.”

“Yes, sir!” Chloe and Liera saluted him and shared a grin. Alinora rolled her eyes—but a smile pulled at her lips.

Redd clicked his tongue. “Now I’m offended, Ali. One would almost think you didn’t respect me.”

Alinora stuck out her tongue. “I don’t, old man.”

“Hmph. You’re right, Chloe. She _is_ biting today.”

“She’s always biting.” Liera sighed dramatically. “She’s never, ever nice.”

“I believe it,” Chloe said.

Alinora rolled her eyes. “You’re all terrible.”

“See,” Liera mock-whispered.

Alinora made a rude gesture.

Redd laughed. “How unbecoming of our future queen.”

Alinora laughed. “Please, I’m tame for a Myneran heir.”

Chloe nodded sagely. “It’s true. The stories people tell about Elinea… well. They make Alinora look like the example of good behavior.”

“Even despite the time she shot Baroness Liana in the foot?”

“That was an accident!”

“Even despite.”

Redd sighed. “Elves.” He shook his head. “No matter how long I live, I will never understand you.”

Chloe laughed. “You’ve been in Mynera for six years now, Redd. Haven’t you heard the tale of the three young men?”

“I can’t say I have, no.”

Chloe glanced back at Alinora—still glaring at them for bringing up the arrow incident. “You should tell it. You’re better at it.”

Alinora sighed. “Fine.” She encouraged Ezzi to speed up a bit and brought herself head to head with Redd.

 

“Many years ago, when the Elenai were still based in the mountain, they lived in a fortress. The fortress was a sanctum of magical power and ancient knowledge, all collected so that the three guardian races could protect the world to the best of their ability.

“This was before the shadowken prince attacked; before the Drakonai sacrificed their lives and kingdom to create the Mistlands; before the Anari disappeared; before the Slaeyrs were created… and before even the birth of the Syndicate. It was a different world.

“Among the Elenai were three young mean—each who had been chosen for greatness. They were brothers. The eldest was to become king. The middle was to be head priest of Hope’s temple. The youngest was to be the next Sage. This, as it always has been, was decreed by the current Sage.

“No one understood the decision.

“Oh, sure. The eldest as king was obvious. He was a natural leader, full of charm and charisma. People flocked to him, often asking him to help them make difficult decisions or to offer advice. He was fair, and just, and merciful. He was used to responsibility; he grew up caring for his brothers, while his parents were kept busy by their demanding jobs.

“The middle son had always seemed older than his years. His eyes held great wisdom, and he radiated an aura of peace. He was gentle, and calm, and always kind. No one had ever seen him yell. He seemed… settled.

“But the youngest son? He spent his nights in the tavern. He chased skirts until dawn—or until one lifted to him. He was drunk at midday; he slept with a married woman. He shot himself in the foot on accident, and nearly blew himself off the mountain after miscasting a spell. He walked into walls because he was too busy staring. He shirked responsibilities and lessons in favor of exploring the woods and secret passageways. When the Drakonai or the Anari would visit, he always managed to make a fool of himself—no matter how much raw charm he possessed.

“And yet… his mentor did nothing to stop him. When asked whether he was sure of his decision, the Sage would smile. His eyes would twinkle knowingly, and laughter would lurk behind his voice. Yes, he would say. He was sure. The youngest brother would be the next Sage.

“Though the people doubted, they chose to trust the Sage. When the young man reached a hundred and fifty years of age, the Sage called him aside, and spoke to him. Though the young man rarely attended his lessons, he still held great respect for the Sage—and liked him, too, as the old man had never forced him to attend his lessons, or made him feel unworthy because he chose to do something else with his time. (No matter how ill-advised that something else was.)

“He listened to the old man’s instructions—and chose to follow them. The Sage had told him to go on a journey. This journey came without a map—only a long, twisting road that would take him to many corners of Eldora, where he would learn, and experience, and grow. The young man was unsure. He had never left the mountain before. But he was also an adventurous spirit at heart, and so despite his unease, he went.

“He packed his things, and he went out into the great unknown.

“The journey took him to many far off places. Through the hot and gritty desert; into cold, damp caves; through lush forests; through treacherous swamps; across endless plains; into dark bogs; and up treacherous mountain paths. He fought creatures great and terrible—and collected many scars. He made foolish decisions along the way. He still chased skirts and drank the night away. He tried inadvisable new spells and fought beasts well beyond his skill level. He sought fortune and fame, and became well-known throughout the lands.

“And with every passing day—every foolish mistake—every ill-advised adventure… he learned.

“One night, he received a dream. The dream foretold of the Sage’s passing, and then, the young man knew it was time to return home. He had been gone for nearly two centuries, and he had learned much. When he came home, he was older, and wiser, and more mature.

“Unfortunately, he did arrive home too late to say goodbye to his beloved mentor. But he did attend the funeral service. His middle brother performed it; giving a lovely speech and send off, and the youngest brother lit the pyre when it was time. A week later, as was his rite, he assumed the position of Sage.

“The people remembered him only as the foolish boy who had left, and they feared what would become of their people now that he was their new spiritual guide. But the calamity that they feared didn’t come. Instead, he guided them just as wisely—or perhaps even more so—than his predecessor.

“The middle brother and his fellow priests seemed to take it in stride; understanding in their eyes and voices when they spoke to him. But the people, and their king, did not understand.

“It took many years before he gained the courage to ask—out of fear of causing the luck to fail, and the disaster many had predicted to finally strike—but eventually, the king could stand it no longer.

“He asked, ‘What became of you, to make you so wise?’

“The youngest brother laughed, a knowing twinkle in his eye. ‘I had a very good teacher.’

“‘You never spent any time with him,’ the older brother cried.

“That knowing twinkle crept out of his eye and became a knowing smile. His voice was low, as if imparting a great secret, and the king leaned in close to hear him. ‘When I was first chosen by the Sage,’ he said, ‘I asked him why, in all of Eldora, would he choose me, the village fool?

“‘And he said to me: I chose you _because_ you were a fool.

“‘And for many years, that was all he would say of the matter. He never asked me to change—no matter what I did. He didn’t demand that I show up to my lessons. Instead, he watched. And when the time came, and I was old enough, he came to me. And he said,

“‘The time has come, apprentice of mine. You must follow the ever-winding road of foolishness to the gates of wisdom. If you learn what the road has to teach you, the gates will open for you—and you will return home.

“‘It was years before I understood what he meant… but I know now. To be wise, you must have first been foolish. How do you guide the young, if you know not what they are experiencing?’”

 

Alinora rolled her shoulders. “And that is the tale of the three brothers—all Myneran children grow up hearing it. Childhood is a time of growth and learning, and in order to do so, you _must_ make mistakes. You will be foolish, and you shall learn. Many elves—all across Eldora, not just the Elenai—choose some of the most reckless and wild youth to one day take on important positions. That story is why.

“That story is _also_ why many elven children are sent on journeys when they come of age. Some are given a task or a route to follow, while some are just given a time limit. Journeying outside of home helps them to learn, as well as make connections beyond what they could forge within their own borders.”

Redd was quiet. “That… explains a lot about this city.”

Chloe snickered.

“Is that why they still let you and Liera go along on our hunting trips?”

“Yes.”

“Oh. Why not just be outright with it? Is it just for proprietary?”

“Sort of? It’s mostly for the benefit of the guests. Living in the valley makes us a lot more accessible than we were when my mother was a youth. We find that many of the other races concerned with the ‘maidenhood’ of young women are less than pleased when they find out the rather… loose… rules elves have for it. They care less when we’re traveling, but confined to somewhere like a castle apparently requires a certain image be upheld.” Alinora rolled her eyes. “It’s stupid, in my opinion, but there’s nothing I can do about it.”

“Yet,” Liera said.

Redd nodded. “Every hunting trip I go on with you lot, I learn something new.”

Alinora smiled. “Well, perhaps if you didn’t spend all of your time with the practice dummies…”

“I know! We spend a fortune on training dummies thanks to him!” Chloe jerked her thumb at Redd.

Redd rolled his eyes. “We do not.”

“Uh-huh.”

“I’m not participating in this.”

“Killjoy.”

 

They kept a leisurely pace as they walked towards the cliffs. Between Chloe’s witty barbs, Redd’s dry wit, Liera’s sly remarks, and Alinora’s sharp retorts, the banter continued all through their walk.

It was a beautiful day. Sunlight filtered through vivid green leaves; the dirt path they walked was dappled with golden light. The fresh air was sweet on her tongue; the smell of the forest filled her nostrils. It was at times like this that Alinora wished she had been born a wood elf—to live in a city built among the tree branches.

When they reached the steep path leading up the cliffs, they stopped. They allowed the da’lia to graze and partake of the clear mountain water that spilled from the mouth of a cave, while the four of them stopped for lunch. Lunch wasn’t much—a bit of cheese, some bread, dried meat, and a few fresh fruits plucked from the trees.

“If we keep up the same pace, we ought to reach the fork tonight,” Redd said. “Chloe and I will head towards the Sage’s home.”

“Why there? I thought you’d planned to head further up the mountain.” Liera’s brow furrowed.

Chloe shook her head. “No. The Sage sent a missive to the Lodge last night. He said that something had been prowling around his cabin lately and he wanted our help in dealing with it. Ilyn asked us to deal with it, since we were already headed that way.”

Alinora frowned. “If the Sage is asking for your help, the foe must be formidable. Perhaps…”

“No.” Redd shook his head. “He specifically said you were not to come. He doesn’t want you facing this.”

Her jaw tightened. “I can help.”

“It’s too much danger for you to be in. I don’t want you there. I don’t want Liera there. I don’t really want to take Chloe either, but Ilyn insisted.”

“I’m not a child, Redd. Whatever it is, I can handle it!”

“It’s not about whether or not you can handle it. You’re seventeen—you shouldn’t have to.”

Alinora looked away. Her being seventeen had nothing to do with why the Sage didn’t want her there. Her mentor had been spending less and less time with her of late. He was supposed to help guide her for leadership and yet, lately… She’d barely seen hide nor hair of him. The last couple of times she’d made the trip to his cabin, he’d turned her away—or not been there at all.

She hadn’t thought her… defect… was a problem. It wasn’t as if she was training to be a Sage, after all… but…

Liera placed a hand on her arm, jerking her from her thoughts. She smiled softly, eyes gentle. “Ali, it’s alright. We’re all well aware—even the Sage—that you can handle anything that crosses your path.”

Alinora smiled tightly. “I appreciate it, Liera.”

“She’s right,” Redd said. “It’s never been a problem to him—to any of us—that you can’t use magic. But at seventeen… there are things you don’t need to deal with. This is one of them.”

“Of course, it’s different at nineteen,” Chloe said. “Then you can handle it no problem.”

Redd rolled his eyes. “No.”

“Yes.”

Redd fixed her with a flat stare.

“Killjoy.”

Alinora snorted.

“Besides. The journey you’ll be going on next summer is going to be dangerous enough. You don’t need to face death at home too.” Redd squeezed her shoulder. “Now, enjoy your time with Liera. Not going to get much of it this coming winter.” He sighed. “The amount of hunting parties that are going to come our way…”

Liera cringed. “I know.”

“I dunno. It’s a great way to show off.” Chloe grinned.

“For once, I agree with Chloe.” Alinora leaned back against her hands.

Chloe snickered. “The looks on their faces when you show them your pelt collection…”

Even Redd cracked a smile. “That’s not as good as their looks when any of you tiny elves go with them and fell some great foe.”

Chloe sniffed. “They shouldn’t judge us by our size. Just because all they see in their little villages are full grown elves doesn’t mean we’re any less dangerous _before_ we reach our full height. Hell, if anything—we’re more dangerous!”

“Underestimation is a powerful ally when it’s on your side,” Alinora agreed.

As far as Alinora was aware, the shortest elven lifespan was a thousand years—twice the lifespan of the average human. Thanks to that, elves tended to grow more slowly than humans. Elenai lived around seven thousand years, and so they didn’t reach their full heights for a long time. That trait had been passed down to their half-elven children as well.

“Are you finished?” Liera eyed her half-eaten cheese wedge, three meat strips, and mostly-eaten bread with distaste.

“Of course she is.” Chloe waved a hand. “You know she only ever finishes the fruit.”

“ _She’ll_ eat the rest for dinner,” Alinora cut in crossly.

Liera sighed. “You’re _never_ going to finish growing if you don’t eat properly,” she scolded.

“I eat just fine.” Alinora scowled.

“Don’t start you two,” Chloe whined. “I’m already going to have to listen to the bickering when you get married—don’t make me listen to it now too!”

Both of them glared at her.

She put her hands up. “I’m just saying.”

Redd heaved a put-upon sigh. “If everyone’s done, we should get moving. Alinora, wrap up your food. Liera, divide up the rest of the fruit between the four of us. Chloe, come with me. We’ll get the da’lia.”

Chloe pushed to her feet and followed Redd to the riverside. Liera placed two pieces of fruit in everyone’s food pouches while Alinora wrapped up the remainders of her lunch and tucked it away to eat later. Then, they mounted once again.

They set up the path. It was a winding, treacherous path; full of loose pebbles and thick tree roots. The sun shone overhead. Alinora’s braid swayed in the cool breeze. Birds chirped; insects hummed; leaves rustled. The forest was alive and bustling, much like the city below.

Thanks to the sturdiness of their da’lia—and Redd’s horse—they made it up the cliff path quickly, without so much as a stumble. The trek back down wouldn’t be nearly as easy.

After that, it was smooth riding. The path had been well-worn, trodden down by heavy hooves and sturdy boots. It was used by hunters, huntresses, and glory-seeking visitors to reach deeper in the forest. They were quiet. They let the voice of the forest and the steady clomp of hooves fill the silence between them.

Alinora allowed the tension to drain from her muscles; her body swaying with the movements of the animal beneath her. It was peaceful. Perhaps she needed to go riding with her friends more often.

Entirely too soon, they came upon the fork in the road. The right path went towards the Sage’s home. The path was far less worn than the left path, which led deeper into the forest. Then, there was the path leading straight, which led higher up the mountain.

“This is where we part, then,” Alinora said, looking at her companions.

“See you in two weeks.” Chloe leaned forward. Alinora met her halfway and the two grasped forearms. She approached Liera to do the same thing, as Alinora turned to Redd.

“Take care out there.” Redd squeezed her forearm. “Who knows what else lurks in the forest? Watch your back.”

“Of course. You do the same.”

Redd gave a deep nod. “Of course.” He glanced over at Liera and Chloe, who were giggling together. “I’ll see you in fourteen days, Ali.”

“See you, Redd.”

They let go of each other. Chloe and he turned to head down the right path. They called a final farewell, waving over their shoulders before they disappeared around the bend, leaving Liera and Alinora alone together.

“Let’s go, Ali.” Liera turned to Alinora and gave her a wide grin, eyes glinting with excitement.

Alinora returned it. “To the spring?”

“Mhm! Lead the way,” she extended her arm and bowed slightly.

Alinora laughed. “As you wish, m’lady.” She urged Ezzi forward, and together, the two girls and their mounts headed deeper into the forest.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Mentions of sex and allusions to non-con/rape.

_The two weeks passed in a blissful blur. Though we did some hunting, we spent most of our time in our tent. It was our sanctuary. We played music by the campfire and ate hearty meals—which Liera scolded me for not finishing, of course. We laughed and we joked. We reminisced. We spoke about our plans for the future. We lost ourselves in each other—in every beautiful moment. It was like a dream that I never wanted to wake up from._

_There was a part of me that dreaded returning home; back to chaperoned visits and chaste touches. Not even the innocent press of foreheads would be allowed. We had only recently been allowed to hold hands or—Divines forbid—link arms as we walked. I didn’t focus on that for long, though. I was focused instead on the way her raven locks looked twisted around my fingers; or the way her olive eyes sparkled when she laughed. The dimple in her cheek as she smiled. The flutter of lashes on her cheeks. The way she looked when she smiled. The warm olive of her skin. The freckle above her lip; next to her ear; beneath the corner of her eye—or my favorite; the one on the bridge of her nose, right between her eyes._

_For fourteen days, I was blissfully happy._

 

Alinora locked her fingers together and stretched. She tilted her head back and smiled at the gentle pull of her muscles. The afternoon sun warmed her face. Underneath her, Ezzi’s muscles rippled in time with her steps; her gait gently swaying Alinora from side to side. It was just as soothing and relaxing as it had been the first day.

Overhead, the birds sang. Afternoon sun shone brightly through the tree leaves and warmed her through her armor. She could hear the leaves rustle in the breeze and animals scuttle through the underbrush.

It had rained for two of the days they had been out, though you couldn’t tell it now. Rain would come more and more often, though. It always did, come winter.

“Looks like we beat Chloe and Redd here,” Liera said.

The two had arrived at the fork after riding most of the morning. They’d had a good couple of weeks. Alinora was feeling refreshed; rejuvenated. She couldn’t say she was a hundred percent ready to host visitors on her return, but she could say that she was in a better mood than she had been when she left.

Alinora wasn’t exactly looking forward to going home. Of course she missed her bed and her parents, but two weeks wasn’t as long of a time as it seemed. She wanted more time to spend alone with Liera; exploring her body in the moonlight and sharing kisses under the leaves. It made her miss the days of their youth, when their relationship was still tentative—or even before the relationship had begun. They didn’t have quite as many lessons to attend or responsibilities to attend, and so they could schedule hunts for a month or even two without much complaint.

Of course, that was also before they had the security of knowing they were betrothed. They had made their moments count for far more back then—and perhaps had rushed the relationship faster than was advised. They had to keep it a secret as well; no one could know that they were in a relationship when both of them had a betrothed. Even if they were aware of the betrothed’s identity, they were expected to stay single until the age of sixteen.

“Looks like,” Alinora agreed. “If they’re not here in about ten minutes, we should go on up to the stream and start lunch without them.”

“Alright.” Liera nodded.

They waited in peaceful silence. When nearly fifteen minutes had passed, Alinora jerked her head forward and together the two headed north. A small stream flowed here; filling a small pool. The water was cool and clear, running across smooth stones.

Alinora and Liera sat at the base of a tree and got out a meal. Alinora pulled out what remained of her breakfast, while Liera pulled out some dried meat, nuts, and berries. They ate and spoke of the hunters they hoped would return. Alinora wished to see Brynna Myolf, a hunter from the far northwest. She had been one of the few who had accepted Alinora’s skill with grace and not indignation. Liera wanted Pierre Rivers to return; the songs he had sung after the feast had been among the most beautiful and melodious they had ever heard.

When they had finished, Alinora went to see if Redd and Chloe had arrived yet—or if she could see them when she climbed one of the large trees overlooking the path they would take. She came back and shook her head. The two resumed sitting.

Liera wove flower crowns for them out of the purple and orange wildflowers while Alinora sharpened her hunting knives. Her knives didn’t need much sharpening, however, and so she quickly grew bored. For a while, she managed to amuse herself by watching Liera’s fingers skillfully weave flower stems together, a small furrow obscuring the freckle between her eyebrows.

“Hey, Liera! You know what we should do while wait for them to finish?” she asked, inclining her head towards the animals.

“What?” she raised an eyebrow.

Alinora  took a moment to take in her appearance—one of her hands was on her hip, said hip popped outward. It emphasized the line of curves she had; her hips were particularly padded. Both of them shared the same medium-olive skin of their parents; with pointed ears that stuck out from the sides of their heads and almond shaped eyes. Liera had a softer face than Alinora did—it was shaped like a heart. Her cheeks were round and her jawline soft. Her nose was small and flat, with a rounded tip, and her lips were thin. She was beautiful. She had left her dark hair down today and stuck couple of blue feathers behind her ear. She was dressed in a dark blue dress with slits up to her thighs and tight black leggings. Her sturdy boots climbed up to her knees.

One eyebrow was raised and a challenging glint sparked in her eye—she knew that whatever Alinora was about to propose, it was going to be some sort of challenge.

Alinora grinned—both in anticipation for her suggestion and at the thought that she had someone who knew her so well. Warmth spread through her chest. “A race to the cliff’s edge—just me and you.”

“That’s not fair, Ali. You’re way faster than I am.”

Alinora folded her hand over her heart. “I promise to play fair. I won’t use my natural speed boost against you.”

Liera considered it for a moment and then nodded. “Alright, fine. Prizes?”

“Loser kisses winner?” Alinora tilted her head to the side.

“Ah. So a win-win match.” Liera giggled.

“Duh. Well… winner gets bragging rights, I suppose. Though that’s a better prize for you than me.”

“Oh hush.” Liera shoved her.

The two left the clearing to get back on the road—they wouldn’t be gone long, and as long as they weren’t spooked, the da’lia would stay where they were.

“You want to count, or should I?” Alinora asked.

“I’ll count.”

They bent into a ready position.

“1…

“2…

“3!”

Alinora shot forward. She had forgotten how much she loved to run. Propelled forward by little more than her own inertia; the feeling of flying as her feet barely touched the ground; the wind on her face—it was the closest to magic she’d ever been.

Though Alinora knew that a run back to the cliffs would take fifteen minutes following the path, it felt like no time at all before she broke free of the trees. Her face was flushed; the tie holding her braid taut had been torn away as she ran. Fly-away strands of hair stuck up everywhere. A light sheen of sweat coated her skin. Her heart raced in her chest.

“Hah!” She grinned triumphantly; her voice breathless. “I win!”

“As if that was ever in doubt.” Liera sounded worse off than she was. She pushed through the branches, a fond yet exasperated look on her face. “Fastest half-elf of our generation.”

Alinora shrugged. “Well. You know.”

“I suppose I have to give you your reward now, don’t I?” Liera mock-pouted. She stepped forward and placed her hands on Alinora’s shoulders. Just as she was about to lean in, her glance slipped past Alinora to look at the city.

Her eyes widened in horror.

Alinora frowned. “What? What is it?”

Liera shook her head in short, rapid bursts—denial clear in her eyes. She swallowed hard and brought her hands to her mouth. She stepped backwards.

Alinora whipped around. She hadn’t seen—

Oh.

Smoke rose from two great bonfires straddling the castle gate. The acrid scent of burning flesh hit her nose—how had she not smelt it before? Campfires dotted the country side. Several farmhouses were up in flames. She could make out soldiers in twisted armor riding slithering animals through the fields. Alinora darted her eyes from one area to the next. Nowhere did she see fighting.

She swallowed hard, her breath shuddering in her chest. How could this have happened? They had been gone for two weeks—two short weeks; only fourteen measly days. That… It wasn’t enough time for an invading force to march! They couldn’t have just… waltzed into the valley! There was only one entrance, unless someone dared to brave the mountain path—but… There’s no way an army of this size could have made the trek through that treacherous of an area!

She focused on the city—no pillars of smoke rose, so nothing was on fire… but the amount of soldiers standing on the ramparts and surrounding the walls boded ill. Unfortunately… she couldn’t make out anything else from this distance.

Getting closer would be difficult… but there had to be a way in.

The Sage.

He would know something. He had to. With his advice… they could do something. Save people. Take the kingdom back.

She was just about to say as much to Liera—tear her eyes away from the terrible, stomach-churning sight before her when she heard it.

Riiiipppp.

Sickening and wet. A fluid filled… something… hit the ground.

Alinora whirled on her heel, her hand shooting to one of the daggers at her waist.

Her heart stalled in her chest; her breath froze in her lungs. She felt like she had been hit with an icy blast; frozen in place. Liera’s skin folded into a pile of red and phlegm-white fluid at the feet of a creature coated in black chitin. It stepped out of it like it was nothing more than last night’s ball gown—and perhaps, to this creature, it was. It’s chitin glistened in the afternoon sunlight. It stood at least twice Alinora’s height. Behind its head was a large hunch; its legs bent backwards at the knee. Its face was covered in numerous shiny black eyes; a vertical, teeth filled maw split its face in two. Long talon-like claws extended from its hands and feet.

It was hideous. Monstrous. The kind of thing children thought hid under their bed to devour them. Creatures that could have only been built from someone’s nightmare.

Alinora took a step back. It was then that she realized how close she was to the edge of the cliff. A pebble skittered off the edge—falling… falling… falling. Finally, it plinked into the river, far, far below.

She swallowed.

The beast laughed. It was a terrible noise; a thousand voices layered over top of one another. But when it spoke… She shuddered. Liera’s voice, always so melodious and pleasant, sent chills down her spine. Her heart shuddered away from the sound. “What’s the matter, Ali? I thought you loved me. Does my appearance really matter so much to you?” The creature shook its head—a mockery of Liera’s body language.

“What did you do to Liera?” She barely managed to choke the words out through the knot of fear in her chest. Her heart was pounding so hard she thought she might bust a rib. She was sure the creature could hear it.

It laughed again; somehow managed to sound even more cruel and malicious than before. “I devoured her, of course. It’s the only way I could take her form _and_ have all of her memories. She put up quite the struggle, too. Gave me a nasty gash across an eye—it healed, of course, but still. She insisted that somehow, you would manage to defeat me.” It shook its head, a wry chuckle escaping it. “She died screaming, the way they always do. Slowly bled out while I _devoured_ her.”

Alinora shook her head. “H… How long?” Alinora was vaguely aware that she was trembling.

“The night before the hunting trip was when I took your dear beloved’s place. And while I crept into your lover’s room, two of my brethren found your parents. The three of us devoured your loved ones—alive. Liera… She was so… sweet. Her blood was the gentle tang of fruit juice, coating my tongue. Her skin—so soft and tender. Her memories flowed through me like wine, aged and fermented, the terror a bitter aftertaste in my throat.

“She screamed, you know. Called for you. Not for the guards, the stupid thing, but you. She knew that you could save her—if only you could hear her. It was all for naught, of course. The rooms had been well soundproofed before we entered. When she realized you weren’t coming… Well. The taste of heartbreak has always been my favorite. And hers? Was _exquisite_.” The creature was grinning; showing off sharp, jagged teeth.

“And then! Then I found out about your hunting trip. I thought for sure that you would realize something was wrong… but no. You never did. You were all too willing to welcome my tongue in your mouth; my fingers between your thighs .” It shook its head. “Pathetic.”

Alinora trembled harder. Her chest was filled with an ache so deep she was sure she would cave in from the inside out. Her throat hurt with the effort of keeping back her tears. Her vision was blurry. She could barely see anymore. Her fingers ached from how tightly they clutched the hilt of her dagger. She _hated_ herself for showing any weakness to this creature. She had already shown enough of herself to it. She tasted bile at the thought, but she swallowed it back. She couldn’t afford to hurl now. She needed to know—and this was her only chance for answers. “What about my parents?”

“My brethren took care of them.” The blurry figure before her waved its hand dismissively. “I can’t wait to hear the stories—your mother seemed like such a fighter.”

“I don’t—I don’t understand. Why? Why would you…?” Mynera didn’t export anything more valuable than produce. Their kingdom wasn’t in a very good tactical location. Their “fighting force” consisted of the local Hunter’s and Huntresses guild, as well as a small town militia made up of farmers and merchants. Their weapons were mainly bows and crossbows. The only claims to fame they had were their large half-elven population; their exotic beasts roaming the woods; and their proximity to the Mistlands.

“The Mistlands, of course. My employer wants very much to meet a live Drakonai. Now, I know what you’re thinking—no one has managed to breach the mist since it was created! But I assure you, my employer has a very fine grasp of the arcane arts. He’ll crack it in no time. And even if he doesn’t…well. It’s been a long time since I’ve had the ability to roam this world.”

Alinora swallowed. “Why would he…?”

“The Elenai once worked with the Drakonai. You helped build the mist. You helped protect the Tree. And it’s the Tree that Kai’os wants.” That was a terrifying thought. The Tree of Life, the first nymph—the center of creation. Whatever this… employer of his wanted… it didn’t bode well for Eldora—or the surrounding worlds.

“But…” Alinora shook her head. “We don’t… That’s not…”

“Right. The Drakonai abandoned your people when they abandoned the rest of the world. But… Deep inside your castle, you have to have _something_. Records… books… something. And besides! You’re the closest kingdom to the Mistlands in all of Eldora—and the easiest one to conquer.”

It spoke just like her—her vocabulary, her word choice. It was hard, with her vision as blurry as it was, not to think that Liera stood in front of her, betraying her.

_It’s not Liera._

_It’s not Liera._

And yet reminding herself of that—

—laughing into Liera’s mouth, hot breath filling the space between them; foreheads touching, Liera’s gentle smile; a warm body curled into hers, shadows dancing in the night; fingers twisted together, swinging between them; plans for the future, whispered next to a crackling fire; laughing as they played in the spring, splashing each other; peaceful silence filled with nothing but breathing—

—the ache in her chest threatened to consume her.

It had been a _monster_. The whole time, Liera had been… She had been…

Alinora hadn’t even noticed. There hadn’t been even the slightest feeling in the back of her mind. She who professed to know Liera better than anyone… hadn’t even noticed.

“It hurts, doesn’t it?”

The sympathy in Liera’s voice made her knees tremble.

“Your poor little heart must be crumbling right now. I can make it better, you know. I can make all the pain, all the hurt, all the sadness just… go away. All you have to do… is step closer.”

Alinora took a trembling step forward.

Victory lit its glittering eyes. It’s claws shifted at its side. Anticipation coiled off of it in waves—it wanted her; to rend her open and devour her, the same way it had devoured Liera… the same way its brethren had devoured her family.

In that moment, Alinora made a split-second decision.

She darted forward; sliding between its legs. She scrambled to her feet and _ran_.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the vast amounts of italics in this chapter.

_I had never been so terrified in all my life. Before that moment, I had lived a safe, comfortable life. A shield had been between me and the darkness of the world—though I was not so naive nor sheltered enough to believe that it didn’t exist. I could not be… not with the journey that I would take._

_It was the knowledge that I was the only one left that nearly led me to my demise—but it was that same knowledge that reminded me I had to fight. I could not—would not—allow my people to stay in the hands of these… things._

_But first, I had to ensure the demise of the shapeshifter on my tail._

_I knew the immediate forests surrounding Mynera better than anyone. All too often I had escaped into them to escape my lessons—and all too often, I had ventured into the waiting paths armed with bow and knives, my friends at my back. These branches had been my shelter; these paths my escape. I loved them more than anything._

_If we were further up the mountain, I likely would have been lost—I ventured up there only with seasoned hunting parties. Never alone… and never truly given the chance to explore._

_I had the threads of a plan in my hands, and only one chance to get it right._

 

Adrenaline pumped through her veins. Alinora had never, ever run like this before—had never needed to flee from a beast so terrifying. The wind pulled the tears from her eyes. Branches tore at her cheeks and her arms; snagging in her armor. But she didn’t stop—she _couldn’t_ stop. That knowledge had her heart pounding against her ribcage hard enough that she thought they might break.

When she came to the fork in the road, she went left. She knew—or, rather, hoped—that the shifter would be expecting her to go right or keep straight. It made the most sense—after all, why would she risk heading towards the Sage’s house and endangering her friends? Or possibly encountering more shapeshifters.

The unexpected turn wouldn’t stall it for long—if it even stalled it at all. Who knew how developed its senses were—or what form it might shift into to keep up with her? For all she knew, it could be soaring above her right now, waiting for the trees to part enough so that it could swoop down on top of her.

The thought had her pushing herself harder, faster.

Further down, the path split again. Once again, the left path would lead to the Sage’s house. Alinora went right.

Running became harder as the trees grew closer together. Tree roots arched off the ground; branches hung lower; hanging plants got in her way. She was forced to slow her pace—and if not for the thought that an injury would leave her easy prey for the shifter, she might not have slowed at all.

Her scalp ached from where her hair had gotten caught on stray branches; her skin stung; her muscles ached. She pressed on.

She pressed on, forcing herself to keep pace—not to slow more than she had to and _definitely_ not to stop. She kept going until she came to a cave. The relief she felt at the sight of the once foreboding maw caused her shoulders to sag. She nearly stopped. Instead, however, she pushed herself harder. She picked up the pace and into the inky shadows.

She didn’t give her eyes time to adjust—there was no _time_. She had already wasted too much time by slowing down earlier. In her haste, she forgot about the sudden drop. About halfway into the cave, there was a very steep incline. A piece of the path jutted out to form a lip… and Alinora ran right into it. One minute, there was solid stone beneath her feet—the next, there was nothing but air.

She crashed to the floor with a very painful THUD that echoed throughout the cave. Her breath hissed out of her as she clenched her teeth to stifle her cry of agony. She barely allowed herself to process the pain before she was pulling herself up. Her legs trembled underneath her.

_Almost there. Just a little bit further…_

She staggered forward. Her breath was ragged and harsh. It filled the silence—she couldn’t tell if the shifter was behind her or how close it might have been.

When the shock of the impact had lessened, she sped up. It wasn’t the frantic run that it had been before; only a light jog—but it was fast enough she was able to put a piece of her fears at ease.

Not too far from the dip in the path was an entrance to a larger cavern. Alinora wasn’t sure how far up it went—only that a large underground lake was held within. Crystals were inlaid into the wall; glittering with natural light. The shore was decorated in smooth, round rocks of all sizes—from tiny pebbles to large boulders.

Her eyes, now adjusted to the dim light, slid across the shore until she found a rock she could reasonably lift. It was shaped almost like an egg—though larger than any egg she had ever seen. Intricate webs wound around the surface, the dark blue of them striking against the ebony stone.

Her knees and lower back cried out in protest as she lifted the rock, but she ignored them. Her family had always said that she was a force of sheer stubbornness—it was time to see how far she could push that.

When the loud THUMP of a large creature hitting the ground reached her ears, Alinora tossed the stone into the water. The resulting splash soaked her. She ducked behind a large boulder—hoping the creature wouldn’t think to check—and covered her mouth and nose with her hand. Her breath stilled in her lungs. She squeezed her eyes shut. Her heart pounded in her ears.

She waited.

Claws on stone echoed through the chamber. Then—SPLASH!

Alinora sagged against the boulder. The adrenaline began to ebb away, leaving her sore and exhausted. She prayed to Hope that her plan would work.

When an unidentifiable amount of time had passed—it had to have been at least ten minutes—Alinora allowed herself a sigh of relief. She dropped her hand away from her face and used the boulder to help pull herself up. She was _not_ looking forward to the walk back to the da’lia.

And then behind her, the water stirred.

_Shit_.

Just minutes ago, Alinora would have bolted. But pain and exhaustion kept her rooted to the spot. Instead, she could only turn and watch in horror as a large, serpentine creature rose from the depths.

It’s scales were cerulean blue. They shimmered in the glow of the crystals. It’s head was draconic. It had a long snout, from which descended two whisker-like appendages. It’s nostrils were pink. From the side of its head, two fin-like fans extended from where Alinora imagined its ears would be. These were also lined with pink. Dark blue-gray horns swept back from its head. It’s eyes were what truly captured her attention, however—deep orange pools, which seemed to hold their own glow in the dim lighting.

It was a majestic creature. The type of drawing she would trace for hours in the safety of her room.

But she was far from that feeling of safety—and this beast was no drawing.

Alinora swallowed, hard. Perhaps leading the shifter to its demise at the hands (teeth) of a bigger, stronger creature _hadn’t_ been the best idea after all.

Then, the creature spoke. Its words came not from the air around them but directly in her mind. If she hadn’t been rooted to the spot before—she was certainly stuck there now. Like a deer facing down the point of an arrow.

She just wished she could bolt like a deer.

_“It has been a long time since I have seen one of your kind here._ ” The deep voice reverberated through her bones. It was ancient and powerful; she trembled in her spot. _“You have gotten my attention, princess. What is it you wish of me?”_

Alinora could not speak. She could only stare.

_“You are afraid.”_ The serpent scrutinized her. _“Why? Have your people not coexisted peacefully with myself for nigh on eight thousand years now? I have kept my end of our bargain, and you have upheld yours. There is no reason to fear. Especially not after that rather… filling… sacrifice.”_

Alinora had to swallow passed the lump in her throat twice before she could speak. “I… I do not understand.”

The serpent tilted its head. _“You **are** the heir, aren’t you? Sage Ethari speaks fondly of you on his visits. I have been expecting him to bring you before me for quite some time.”_

Alinora licked her lips. It didn’t help much. Her mouth was bone dry. “I… I cannot say he has mentioned you to me…” Her mind blanked—how did one address one of draconic descent again? _C’mon, Ali—Sage covered this just a month or two ago! You can’t have forgotten **already**!_

The creature laughed. Her spine was ice. _“Ah, of course he hasn’t. It is good fortune that I am not as haughty as my fellow Dothraini. He had likely intended to just bring you here, without any preparation.”_ It shook its head.

…that did sound like the Sage.

“Still—I apologize for my ignorance.” Alinora attempted her best curtsy—though between the aches and the trembling she couldn’t say that she was successful. At least the… Dothraini?… didn’t seem bothered by her lack of decorum thus far.

_“Your apology is unnecessary, but accepted.”_ It… He?… She?… inclined its head. _“Very well. As your mentor has not informed you—I shall. There is one Dothraini per Divine. Five of us—my siblings and I—correspond to Life, each exemplifying one of the elements. We five exist on the physical plane—within the realm you call Eldora. I work in kind with Water. The Divine have a very… limited… ability to change this plane—not without causing consequences none can foresee. We are their compromise. We grant… wishes, I suppose you could call them, in return for what we call sacrifices._

_“The Sage prior to Ethari—the Sage who led your people from their mountain home—approached me long ago. She brought with her the dust of one of the beasts from the mountains—a griffin of flame, ash, and ember. This she used to get my attention—and my good favor. She spoke of your aid in creating the Mistlands—of your close relationship to my smaller, bi-pedal kin—of all of the ways that you had helped them over the years. She spoke of your services being finished. Of how your presence within the harsh peaks was no longer required. She spoke of her quest to find you all a new home. And when she was finished, she asked if I would mind a new neighbor, in these lands I call home._

_“I was… pleased. The sacrifice was powerful—the magic within the griffin would keep me sated for many years. The humility and grace with which she spoke was unlike what I was used to. But most importantly—she asked. And so I agreed._

_“The Elenai moved down from the mountains. Each day, nearing sundown, Sage Arisa would visit me. She would speak of things that had never concerned one such as I, and she asked questions. But not favors. Not wishes. In the beginning, her presence was curiosity only. But in time, I came to enjoy it. I was too used to being forgotten by those who had asked for favors once I had granted them. Her continued visits were a novelty. I came to anticipate our chats._

_“Sometimes, she would bring gifts—artifacts your kind had no use of; beasts she had hunted that your kind could not eat. She still asked for no favors. In time, she began to bring her apprentice with her—both the Sage Ethari and then later, the future Queen Elinea._

_“Sage Ethari and Queen Elinea have continued to visit me—though not as often as Arisa. Both have spoken often of you. As far as I was aware, they had planned on bringing you soon.”_

Alinora was… well, fascinated. “I had no idea.”

_“I would imagine not. If the whole world knew of the Dothraini, they would be lining up for miles outside of our doorway. Best the knowledge of us stays hidden for only the truly desperate to find.”_

“That makes sense.”

_“Tell me, princess, if you had no knowledge of me, what brought you to bring one of the Sha’roth here?”_

Alinora looked away. For a moment, she had allowed herself to get wrapped up in the power and ancientness of the Dothraini before her. There was a sense of separation between this cave and the rest of the world—it felt timeless. That, and its tale had lulled her into a false sense of security.

She had, momentarily, forgotten what had brought her here in the first place.

A stab of guilt pierced her chest.

“I…” She inhaled. The air stuttered in her lungs. “Seven years ago, I was shooed away from the preparations for the Festival of Life. I used the opportunity to go into the forest. Along the road to the Sage’s house, there was a fork. The right path was somewhat overgrown and rarely used, and I had always desired to find out what was down it.

“So I went, riding upon the back of my da’lia. I was enchanted by the stones and the lake… until I saw a great shadow twisting under the surface. Ezzi—my da’lia—seemed nervous, and so we left.” She didn’t mention how the atmosphere of the cave had shifted from wondrous to ominous—or how her heart had pounded in her chest for the whole ride home. Even back then, she had sensed the power of this creature. She had spoken of the adventure to no one. “I never really thought about the cave again after that, I suppose. Until today.

“My fiancée had I had just returned from a hunting trip. We were to meet two of our friends. I challenged her to a race in order to pass the time. But when we reached the cliff, overlooking the city…” Alinora swallowed, hard. “It was terrible.” Her voice had lessened to a whisper. “It… I would never… Two weeks should not have been enough time to conquer a city—particularly a city of elves—and yet…” She squeezed her eyes shut. “I shall never forget that sight for as long as I live.

“Before I could even begin to understand… I… Behind me…” She slumped. “Liera wasn’t… She wasn’t who I thought she was. The whole time… she was…”

_“A shapeshifter, pretending to be your lover.”_ The Dothraini’s voice was soft.

“Yes.” Her whisper was a soft, broken thing. “It… I almost… I almost gave in, when it told me to just… surrender. Let it have me. But… I couldn’t… I can’t do that to my people. I can’t… I can still _help_. I can _do_ something. But only if I’m alive. So… I ran. And when I did…”

_“You remembered the shape you saw in the water.”_

“Yes.”

_“And so you brought it here, hoping that I would be powerful enough to end it where you could not.”_

“Yes.”

_“I see.”_ The sadness contained in those two words was nearly enough to bring her to her knees. _“The death of Queen Elinea is one I shall mourn for a long time—just as I still mourn Arisa. Do you know of the Sage?”_

Alinora shook her head. “I do not know. He reported something prowling around his house—my other two friends went to investigate. I… worry.”

_“You do not know if he was replaced, as your lover was.”_

“No. I do not.”

_“You are afraid.”_

Alinora bit her lip. “Yes.”

Once again, Alinora found herself under the scrutiny of that bright orange gaze.

_“You are a clever girl, princess. I can see why the Sage was so fond of you.”_ It drew itself up, looming over her even more impressively than before. _“Accident or not, princess, the sacrifice of a Sha’roth is a grand one. The sacrifice of a live one is even grander. The magic contained in it…”_ It shook its head. _“You have earned one of the most powerful favors I can grant. Ask, and it shall be yours.”_

Alinora dug her teeth into her lip. She felt as if she had stumbled onto one of the pages of the storybooks she had read when she was small. She drew her gaze back up to meet the eyes of the serpent, and drew herself up taller. “I am afraid that what I want… you cannot give me.”

It cocked its head to the side. _“Are you sure?”_

“Yes.”

_“What do you want, princess?”_

“I want my home back—and I want to be the one to take it back. Can you give me the power to do so?” She was surprised at the challenge in her words.

_“No. I cannot.”_

“I didn’t think so.”

_“But… I could take your home back for you.”_

Alinora considered his offer. It was tempting. It would be the most expedient way to free her home—but…

“I… cannot accept that.”

_“Why? Surely my aid would speed things up—and lessen your people’s suffering.”_

The words were a stab to her heart, but she held strong. “I know. But… who knows how far this army extends? Who knows how… how far this… Kai’os’s reach extends? Who knows if he even came himself?” She shook her head. “I cannot ask you to take my home back. If I am to get it back, I _must_ do it myself. Only then can I be _sure_ that I have the power to keep my people safe from any retribution.”

Something unidentifiable flickered through its eyes. _“You are not just clever, but wise as well. I wish you luck in your journeys, princess.”_

Alinora dipped into the closest thing to a curtsy she could manage. “Thank you.” Then, she turned to leave.

_“Wait.”_

She halted.

_“The water here is blessed with magical properties. Drip it onto your wounds, and they will heal. Drink it, and you will be refreshed. You will need it, if you are to get away.”_

“I… Thank you.” She slowly approached the water, trying to quell the fear at coming so close to the home of a sea serpent—however friendly it might have seemed.

_“Thank me by remembering to visit once you return.”_ The creature slipped back below the surface, with nothing more than a ripple in the water signifying that it was ever there.

Alinora was not sure what to make of its confidence. On one hand, to have impressed any draconic creature was something to be proud of. On the other hand… She wasn’t so sure his confidence was placed in the right person. If she could not even tell the difference between Liera and a shapeshifter… how was she to regain her kingdom?

She stared at her reflection, bedraggled and dirty. She found no answers—but then, she had expected none.

 

Alinora wasn’t sure how long it took before she broke the staring contest she was having with herself. She felt numb. She cupped her hands beneath the water and lifted them up. She began to drip the water onto her wounds. She watched blankly as her cuts disappeared at the touch of the water. A faint healing glow emanated from the drops brushing across her skin. Healing magic had always fascinated her—she would spend hours inside the healing tents, helping to make poultices and potions as she watched the healers do their work. Today, though, there was no stirring of curiosity or intrigue…only a deep aching pain.

She would never go to the healers huts again. She swallowed back a lump in her throat. The well of tears she had dammed had broken free, streaming down her face. She lifted her hands to her face; her body trembled.

How? How had any of this happened?

She should have heard something—noticed something. Everyone she loved couldn't have been replaced without her noticing! It wasn't possible. And yet... that was what had happened.

A sob tore through her chest and wracked her body with violent quakes. She took in a shuddering, high pitched breath and bent forward further. Blades of grass brushed the back of her hands.

She just didn't understand. How had everything gone so wrong? What had she—had any of them—done to deserve this? Alinora had always heard that the world was a cruel and terrible place, but she had never truly believed it—or understood it—until this moment.

Everything—everyone—was gone. She was all that was left of Mynera.

 

By the time she was able to move again, her eyes were puffy and swollen. Her throat ached, her mouth was dry, her tongue was heavy in her mouth. She drank from the pool and felt energy course through her veins; the throbbing in her body began to ebb. It did nothing for the ache in her chest—but she had not expected it to. She filled an empty waterskin and struggled to her feet. She considered, for a moment, bringing the da’lia back here—but. No. Best not.

Alinora stumbled from the clearing and made her way back to the creek. Even with the pool water, her limbs were stiff and unyielding; her time she had spent crying had done her no favors. She felt lost and afraid…directionless. For the first time, she was aware of how young she was. Being three months from eighteen had instilled thoughts of grandeur in her head. She had fancied herself an adult, ready to face the world on her own. To travel the world and gain the wisdom she would need to one day rule the country. The best of human and elf.

But now she felt like nothing more than a child; wanting to be wrapped in her mother’s arms as she sang lullabies by the fire. She wanted to be safe in her father’s lap, his low voice telling stories whose words barely pierced through the warmth of contentment she felt.

She would never have any of that again—would never hear their voices or see their faces again. Why had she not taken the time to memorize the words they had said, the expressions on their faces? One day, it would all fade away and she would lose everything all over again.

Alinora dug her teeth into her lip until she bled and scowled at herself. She couldn’t—wouldn’t—dwell on this. She needed to get _away_. Not wallow in her own misery. She could not join them yet; not until she had laid their memories to rest.

She pushed her shoulders back and lifted her head high; the picture of determination. She forced herself to take purposeful steps, to glide beneath the trees like the half-elf she was instead of the wounded beast she had been behaving like that. She was _better_ than that—better than succumbing to her own grief. She _had_ to be.

She repeated this to herself over and over again as she made her way to where they had left the da’lia. When she pushed through the branches blocking the way—she stopped dead. Tears welled in her eyes once more. Brynoir. She hadn’t expected the sight of him to tear at the open wound in her chest—but. She should have. Liera had loved him—she'd chosen him around the same time that Alinora had chosen Ezzi. She may not have had to bottle feed hers or play mother to a tiny fawn, but she had doted on him. She'd spent hours at the stable, cleaning his stall (to the irritation and fond exasperation of her parents) and brushing his fur. She learned everything there was to know about caring for a da'lia.

Alinora threw her arms around his neck and buried her face in his fur. She wanted to be angry—anything would be better than this wrenching pain in her chest—but instead, all she could feel was sympathy. Both of them had been duped by the shifter.

Both of them had lost someone they loved deeply... and both of them had lost their home.

Brynoir put up with her tears as Ezzi nosed her back. Where would she go from here? What would she do?

_“The Sage sent a missive to the Lodge last night. He said that something had been prowling around his cabin lately and he wanted our help in dealing with it.”_

“Oh, _shit_ ,” she whispered. Red and Chloe were good fighters, and the Sage was a powerful mage. Together, the three of them had surely defeated the beast. They could have survived—they were out there, somewhere. She needed to find them. But where would they go…?

She thought back to her many lessons with the Sage. He had been her favorite teacher; he would take her on walks through the woods, speaking in a low tone beneath the branches as he gave her work to do. It had been gratifying to have something to occupy her attention during lessons she would normally find tedious and boring. He had sprinkled each of his lessons with practical information, like which herbs were medicinal and which ones were poisonous; or important facts about the surrounding lands.

_“You see that up there, lass? That is an ancient Drakonai fortress. In my youth, I led a small band of adventurers to clear it out. It’s a well-protected place; good to retreat to if we were ever to be attacked.”_

_“Who would attack Mynera?”_

_“Ha, ha. That’s a good question, lass. Bandits might consider our small town easy pickings, but beyond that… I think we’re safe. Still, it’s good to have preparations in place in case anything should happen.”_

The fortress—he would have taken Red, Chloe, and any other survivors there. She could go there—check on them…

…but if "Kai'os" was strong enough to command nightmarish beasts like that shifter, he likely knew of the Sage; his power and location. There was no way he wouldn't have sent soldiers to his hut...or a shifter to replace him. The trip to his hut from the cliffs wasn’t far. If he had been replaced, they were likely already dead.

The thought had her clutching tighter to Brynoir's fur. She sniffed loudly, snot dripping from her nose. Ezzi exhaled comfortingly into her hair, and she turned her head just enough to smile. She extended one hand to scratch her ear.

She couldn't risk going there, then. Not if she wanted someone to be around to take back the kingdom. Alinora wouldn't have that kind of luck against a shifter again, that much was certain. No—she would have to play smart. Where could she go that the Sage, Chloe, and Redd would think of if they happened to survive? Somewhere that wouldn't be at the forefront of their minds; that would require clever thinking....

 

_"You're from Verdani, aren't you, Crim?"_

_"I spent some time there, yes. It's very hot there. Weather’s much better up here."_

_"Mm, I bet. Spend a lot of time watching the Swans?"_

_"There aren't any— Shit. How did you...?"_

_"The figurine was sitting on your nightstand when you sent me in to grab that book. From there... the dots were easy to connect. Why are you in Mynera?"_

_"I retired. Sent in my letter of resignation to the council and went north. I never worked up here, so it was safe. Cut all ties. Had to. Took the name Yven. Couldn't quite cut all the red from my attire, as you know. Got me my nickname. It was easier to learn to respond to. Guess that helped you figure it out, didn't it?"_

_"Yeah. It did."_

_"What are you going to do now, Alinora?"_

_"...I don't know. I don't feel like you're lying... but..."_

_"You can't afford to risk your friends. Whatever decision you make... I'll accept."_

_"...I won't rat you out. But one wrong move..."_

_"I understand."_

Redd had regained her trust, even after that. It was hard to imagine him as the Crimson Sword; Black Swan assassin and scourge of the eastern desert. But the way he moved...she knew he had to have been.

For her seventeenth birthday, he'd given her his Swan figurine. Painted black and carved with exquisite detail, she considered it her lucky charm despite its bloody past. She carried it with her everywhere; it rested in her pocket right now.

The Black Swans...

Alinora pulled away from Brynoir and stared into his eyes. "I think... I think we should go to Verdani." Her voice was hoarse. "I can... Redd said there were training halls there. I can get in. I just have to beat one of their members, and they'll let me in. I'll learn the ways of the assassin... and when I'm done, I'll hunt down Kai'os's followers one by one and turn them to dust, until I find the way to defeat him. I'll take Mynera back if it takes my whole life. I'll do it for Liera. For mom. For dad. For everyone."

Alinora would become a monster to defeat a monster. She would reclaim her kingdom and lay her family to rest—whatever personal costs she had to pay. Kai’os would fall.


End file.
